Hugo Núñez
|nacimiento = 2 de abril de 1977 |familiares = Fernanda Martínez (pareja) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Actor de teatro Actor de TV |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2003 ( ) |medios = Doblaje TV Radio Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = DNLawliet.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} DNLawliet.png|L en Death Note, su personaje más emblemático. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson (Temps. 17 - 25), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jin_kageno_29286.jpg|Jin "Sombra" Kageno en Súper Once y su película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jacko profile2.jpg|Jacko en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill y su película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Komiya-aggressive-retsuk.jpg|Komiya en Aggretsuko. LaitoSakamaki DiabolikLovers02.png|Laito Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers. Peyton_chaotic.png|Peyton Touhey / Peytonic Master en Chaotic. Dada.PNG|Dada en el reboot de Pucca Ojama_green_cc294_22833863.jpg|Ojama Verde en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2-3) James stinson.png|James Stinson en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 3). Marcos_Al-Zacar.jpg|Marcos Al-Zacar en 24 Damien_Hayes.jpg|Damien Hayes en Degrassi: La nueva generación Neo-SpacianAirHummingbird.jpg|Colibrí Aereo Neo-Espacial en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Escarcha.jpg|Escarcha tambien en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temp. 2) SSO_Almaaz_de_Áuriga.png|Almaaz en Auriga en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. SSO_Fly_de_la_Mosca.png|Fly de la Mosca tambien en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega SSO_Ordykia_de_Mantis.png|Ordykia de Mantis tambien en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Foolscap.jpg|Foolscap en Dino Rey Hideki_Tama.png|Hideki Tama en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo. Naoki Miki (SWORDGAI).jpg|Naoki Miki en SWORDGAI Atsushi_Hirata.jpg|Atsushi Hirata en Ghost Hound. Sakuma2.jpg|Jiro Sakuma tambien en Súper Once. Osamu.jpg|Osamu "Desarm" Saginuma tambien en Súper Once 184.jpg|Koheta Fuma tambien en Súper Once Montague.jpg|Montague en Johnny Test Tommy.png|Tommy en Los Simpsons: La película Chito_Meteoro_mas_gtande.jpg|Chito en Meteoro (redoblaje) Kiyosama-Omoide-no-Marnie.jpg|Kiyomasa en El recuerdo de Marnie Lika_red_completo.jpg|Luka Redgrave en Bayonetta: Destino sangriento Genta_Kojima_mas_grande.jpg|Genta Kojima en Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik|217x217px thumb|230px| Hugo Núñez (nacido el 2 de abril de 1977) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano que comenzó a trabajar en Art Sound México, trabaja desde 1988 como actor y desde 2003 en el medio del doblaje, es conocido por ser la voz de L en Death Note y Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson. Filmografía Anime *L. Lawliet "L, Ryuzaki" en Death Note *Ojama Verde / Colibrí Neo-Espacial / Escarcha / Kaiser Zane (cap. 102) / Sillva / Hechicero del Caos / Larz / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Jim "Sombra" Kageno / Sakuma Jirou / Desarm / Osamu Saginuma y Koheta Fuma en Súper Once *Foolscap / Asistente del pirata y Voces adicionales en Dino Rey *Pokedéx de Lyra / Reportero #1 / Cabeza del Equipo Galáctico del Lago Verdad / Miembro del Equipo Galáctico / Piloto # 2 de J y Sirviente de Jessiebelle en Pokémon DP: Batallas galácticas *Ordykia de Mantis / Almaaz de Auriga / Fly de la Mosca en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Atsushi Hirata en Ghost Hound *Laito Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers *Naoki Miki en SWORDGAI *Komiya en Aggretsuko *Policía 2 (ep. 75) / Ayudante del comerciante (ep. 77) / Asaltante 2 (ep. 77) / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Super Series animadas *Los Simpson **Nelson Muntz (temp. 17-25) **Ayudante de Santa (temp. 16) **Frederic Tatum (temp. 18, cap. 394) *John Carson, Otros personajes en Tres espías sin límite *Peyton en Chaotic *Montegue en Johnny Test *Itchie en Zorro Generación Z *Voces adicionales en El Chavo, la serie animada *Extras en Fútbol callejero *Jacko en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill Series de televisión *Doctor (Giacomo Baessato) en Los expedientes secretos X *Héroes (2006-2008) **Flint Gordon Jr. (Blake Shields) (volumen 3) **Ladrón de tienda (Mike Foy) (volumen 1, ep. 5) **Vendedor de armas (Clay Wilcox) (volumen 1, ep. 9) *Aldo (temp. 12, ep.19) en La ley y el orden *Mark Rajic (temp. 13, ep.9) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Danny Bomba en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares *Damien Hayes (Mazin Elsadig) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Kent Wilder (Brett Weinstock) en Castle *Jefferson Van Smoot (Michael York) en Cómo conocí a tu madre *Nicolás (Tomas de las Heras) en Lalola (español neutro) *Mike Johnston en Los mejores platos de Paula *Marcos Al-Zacar (temporada 8) (Rami Malek) en 24 *Detective (James Jeremiah) - Lost (5ª temporada, ep. 88) *Tony Cox en Phych *Tooner en NUM3R0S *Pescador y voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Samurai *Voces adicionales en Dr. House *Voces adicionales en Invasión extraterrestre *Voces adicionales en Wipeout Películas Mark Povinelli *Kinko en Agua para elefantes *Merriweather en Beer for my horses Otros *Jonah (Diego Luna) en Sangre de mi sangre *Sebastien (Christopher Backus) en Mi madre y yo *Edward (Vinod Subramanian) en Un holograma para el rey *José de la Cruz (Ismael Cruz Córdova) en Hija de Dios *Steven Goldstein (Steve Carell) en No sin ella (tercera versión) *Friz Freleng (Taylor Gray) en Walt el soñador *Steele (Reece Shearsmith) en El rascacielos *Tyler (Ashley Springer) en Chloe y Theo *Rat (Taili Wang) y Voces adicionales en La espada del dragón *Hector (Luis Chavez) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos *El elefante (Justin Fair) en Adolescencia desordenada *José (Michael Ray Escamilla) en Frontera *Alex (Ben Rosenfield) e Insertos en El año más violento *Teniente Danny (Stephen Bishop) en La maestra Meadows *Philario (James Ransome) y El verdugo (Kevin Corrigan) en Cymbeline *Terry (Scott Johnsen) y Hombre francés #2 (Laurent Caillat) en Por las calles de Nueva York *Detective Tang (Jin Auyeung) y Título en La venganza del dragón *Patrick (Kevin Breznahan) y Detective Washington (Albert Christmas) en Zapatero a tus zapatos *Dylan (Brady Corbet) en Escobar: Paraíso perdido *Voces adicionales en Guerreros del espacio *Ian Gilmore (Alex Karpovsky) en Camina dormida conmigo *Jeremy (John Barrowman) en La noche más oscura *Elvis (Jen Sung) en Batalla de los malditos *Slim (Mark Simpson) y Voces adicionales en Felony *Pete Healy (Dan Bilzerian) en El sobreviviente (versión Diamond Films) *Det. Mike Sabatino (Tom Tarantini) en La casa de Rosewood Lane (doblaje mexicano) *Martin Caswell (Mark Oliver) e Insertos en Mantequilla (segunda versión) *Fenroy (Fernando Chien), Pete "Mad Dog" Grimes (Erik Apple) y Locutor del estadio en La última pelea *Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (versión New Line) *Voces adicionales en El hombre de los puños de hierro *Voces adicionales en Escuadron de héroes *Samir (Redouane Behache) en Perder la razón *Presentación en El milagro de Lourdes *Nick Ashford, Ronald Jackson y Cita en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo *Voces adicionales en Augusta, la salvación *Hector (Peedi Crakk) en Entrega aérea *Arthur Jacobs (Toby Jones) en Mi semana con Marilyn *Lisandro (Joseph Morgan) en Inmortales *Jonathan Wunch (Roger Ashton-Griffiths) en Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños *Teniente Nabulsi (Lennie James) en Los próximos tres días *Scott Hana (Scott Patey) en The King of Fighters *Eric (Eric Gipson) en Rubia y explosiva *Kevin A. Rint en Casino Jack *Policía de inmigración en Stranger: el duro (2010) *Display en Arthur y el regreso de los Minimoys *Embry Call (Kiowa Gordon) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (doblaje mexicano) *Erik (Jérémie Renier) y Policía (Jean-Marc Favorin) en Escondidos en Brujas *Heco (Hector Atreyu Ruiz) en Sentencia de muerte (versión Cinemax) *Achmed en The Baader Meinhof Complex *Hector (Peedi Crakk) en Entrega aérea *Gordon Chesterton en TekWar: TekLords *Reportero (Ted García) en Crank: Muerte anunciada *Capitán García (J. Salome Martinez) en El mensajero (primera versión) *Insertos en Locke *Voces adicionales en El huésped *Peter y Voces adicionales en St Trinian's (doblaje City Family) *Fernando (Paul Rodriguez) en The World's fastest indian *Voces adicionales en El chico de Filadelfia *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales en La dama de hierro (1ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Siempre a tu lado 2 *Voces adicionales en Después de la vida *Voces adicionales en El hijo de Rambow *Voces adicionales en 6 balas *Voces adicionales en Bunraku (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en El robo más grande de la historia *Voces adicionales en La verdad oscura *Voces adicionales en Bienvenidos a la jungla *Voz en avión en El vuelo *Voces adicionales en El retrato de Dorian Gray *Voces adicionales en La casa del sol naciente *Voz en radio en Piña express *Voces adicionales en Rampart *Voces adicionales en Almas obscuras *Voces adicionales en El payaso del mal *Voces adicionales en 13 asesinos *Voces adicionales en La fábrica *Voces adicionales en Los hijos del diablo (versión Zima) *Voces adicionales en Un hogar para nosotros *Voces adicionales en Vincent y Roxxy: Cómplices por accidente *Voces adicionales en La gran Gilly Hopkins *Voces adicionales en Hangman Películas animadas *Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson: La película *Mahmoud y Insertos en Zarafa *Abogado Fruta Rayada / Narrador del tráiler en Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy *Marciano 2 en Papelucho y el marciano *Voces adicionales en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *Ambientes y Voces adicionales en The Ultimate Avengers *Voces adicionales en El agente 00-P2 Películas de anime *Tipo en la cabaña en Pokémon: Arceus y la joya de la vida *Shota Jinnouchi en Guerra cibernética *Kiyomasa en El recuerdo de Marnie *Jim "Sombra" Kageno en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai *Luka Redgrave en Bayonetta: Destino sangriento *Genta Kojima en Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película *Hideki Tama en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo *Voces Adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Telenovelas brasileñas Allan Souza Lima *Meduso en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Meduso en Caminos del corazón Ivan Mendes * Daros en Belaventura * Ricardo Lins de Albuquerque "Rick" en Luz del Sol Otros *Emerson en Dance dance dance *Bertinho Pimenta (Bethito Tavares) en Agua en la boca *Noronha (Daniel Marinho) en El salvaje *Jurandir en Los ricos también lloran (Brazil) Dirección de doblaje WG *Zapatero a tus zapatos *Escobar: Paraíso perdido (1ra versión) *The Water Diviner (versión Zima) *La venganza del dragón *Batalla de los malditos *Frontera *13 asesinos *Hija de Dios *Los hijos del diablo (versión Zima) *La casa de Rosewood Lane (doblaje mexicano) *Adolescencia desordenada *5 Flights Up (versión Zima) *El payaso del mal *Por las calles de Nueva York *Walt el soñador *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo *El recuerdo de Marnie *La espada del dragón *Cymbeline *Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy *El gran impostor (redoblaje) *99 casas (redoblaje) *Guerreros del espacio *Felony *Los caza recompensas *Pay the Ghost (redoblaje) *Joe (redoblaje) *Confianza *Mantequilla (segunda versión) *El año más violento *Las travesuras de una sirena *Aflicción (redoblaje) *White Squall (redoblaje 2016) *La leyenda del Rey Mono: El regreso del héroe *Army of One *Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (redoblaje) *La luz entre los océanos (segunda versión) *La gran Gilly Hopkins (doblaje mexicano) *Las aventuras de Blinky Bill *Un hogar para nosotros *El rascacielos *Cartas de Van Gogh *La venganza perfecta *La magia de Grace *La maestra Meadows *La fábrica *Java Heat *Sangre de mi sangre *Un holograma para el rey *Vincent y Roxxy: Cómplices por accidente *Hampstead: Una cita en el parque Candiani Dubbing Studios *Zarafa *Dios no está muerto *Perder la razón *Everything Sucks! *SWORDGAI *Aggretsuko *Anon *Juanita *Pucca (2018) *El director desnudo Bita *Meteoro (redoblaje) *Meteoro: la nueva generación (tercer doblaje) *The Red Road *Locke *Camina dormida conmigo *Al diablo con Cupido Magicorp *Holy Knight *Ichi The Killer *Brewster The Rooster Otros proyecto *La teoría del patán *Festín de amor *Ghost Hound (MainFrame) *El secreto de Noémi *To save a life *El contrato humano *Aliméntate sexy Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Art Sound México *Bond Moving Media & Networks - Optimedia Bond México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani *Candiani Taxqueña *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2019) *DPI *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Dubbing Studios *Ki Audio *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *Sebastians *SDI Media de México *WG Teatro *Cyrano, el musical *El guerrero terrible *La feria titiritera *Corona de amor y muerte Televisión *La otra mitad del sol *Los Sánchez Curiosidades *Hugo Núñez tiene un tatuaje con la letra L, con el tipo de letra Old English Text, la misma tipografía que usaba su personaje L en Death Note, pues asegura que ese personaje le cambió la vida, además de ser su personaje de anime más conocido. *Debido al el tono de voz del actor puede interpretar varios personajes en sus trabajos como lo es en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, también Súper Once y últimamente en Pokémon:Batallas Galacticas *En una convención dijo que cuando se estaban haciendo pruebas de voz para Death Note, Hugo hizo casting para 4 personajes los cuales son: Tōta Matsuda, Ryuk el Shinigami, Light Yagami y por último L, personaje con el cual se terminó quedando. Enlaces externos * * *Entrevista en elsalvador.com (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2020